Wheeled carts including mobile power supplies are increasingly being used in various applications including retail applications for mobile, temporary or portable checkout locations, warehousing applications for barcode reading, barcode labeling, radio frequency identification (RFID) tag labeling and reading, and inventory tracking, and health care applications for carrying and powering patient care equipment such as monitors, pumps, ventilators or computers for tracking patient related data.
With this increase in popularity, there is also an increase in the demand for improvements in wheeled carts including mobile power supplies. In particular, there is a demand for increased reliability, increased ergonomic design and reduced size and weight.
Referring in particular to the health care environment, an uninterrupted supply of power to devices such as monitoring equipment including computers for tracking patient related data is often important, even when moving a patient from one location to another. Thus, a point of care cart including a battery power supply is used and transported with the patient and associated equipment. With the numerous pieces of equipment that may be employed, the size of the equipment and constraints of small patient care facilities, maneuverability, size and design of the point of care carts is important.